Code: Dark
by YumiSplash
Summary: It had been a month since XANA had died and Ulrich and Yumi finally go on a date. What happens when their romantic time alone turns tradgic? What will happen when Ulrich is forced to fight Yumi, XANA's new prisoner? This story takes place in a AU where William never went to Lyoko. Rated M for romantical things, violence, and cursing. UxY
1. Dark Dating

**What you should know before you read: **_The story takes place in an AU where William was never possessed and knows nothing about Lyoko. Everything up until Season4 has happened and it is assumed the team defeated XANA the same way that happened in the original TV series. The super computer has been shut off and the gang has been XANA free for almost a month now. One more important note: In this AU the Lyoko Warriors are older. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd are 17 while Yumi and William are 18. (Notice how I mentioned William. Although he was never possessed, he is going to have a HUGE role in _the story line). _This story is ratedT because there will be gore, romantic happenings, cursing, and anything else I decide to add. If the story gets out of hand, it might later be changed to M._

**Authors Note**: My writing style is different because I like getting to the point rather than adding fillers and fluff. If you don't like this, then don't read. If you notice grammar, spellings, or any other mistakes, please don't comment just to complain about it. That is rude.

**Outside Note:** This is my first Code Lyoko fan fiction in years. I am now 21 and have decided to begin writing fanfictions again. I hope to rewrite/finish most of my unfinished works from my early teen years as soon as possible.

Chapter 1

A Date Gone Dark

_The day XANA died was a huge victory. Everyone was finally able to be normal high school students without having to live restricted lives. _

A month went by and everything was calm. Odd was finally able to compete in the skateboard competitions due to not having to play heroine anymore. Aelita and Jeremie were able to start a project they had had in mind for quite some time now…. I believe it had something to do with robots and plants….. as with Yumi and Ulrich, lets just say their attempt to hide their feelings non longer stood. Ulrich finally got up the nerve to "shy fully" ask Yumi on a date. The date is scheduled on the one month anniversary of the day XANA died.

"Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed as he ran around his room holding his towel around his lower body "What do I wear?! Should I wear cologne? Does Yumi like cologne?"

Odd sat on his bed with Kiwi in his lap looking amused. Ulrich had almost no dating experience, unlike himself, so he was clueless about what to do or expect. "Clothes, I guess, and I have no idea." Odd answered Ulrich.

"Haha, very funny!" Ulrich replied before digging into his closet.

By the time Ulrich was done rampaging through his closet, he had changed his clothes about four times before finally settling on a pair of his nicer jeans and a long sleeved dark green button up with dress shoes. "Do I look stupid?" Ulrich asked Odd while checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yes. You look horrible." Odd grinned then dodged a pillow that Ulrich threw at him. "You asked for it good buddy!" Odd replied before standing up and stretching. "Listen, you two have been crazy for each other for years now! I still can't believe it took you this long to ask Yumi out on a date!"

Ulrich sighed as he checked the time on his cell phone. "And it is a good thing I waited and didn't ask her out sooner like the rest of you kept nagging me to do!" Ulrich reminded Odd.

Yumi had always liked Ulrich, but it threw him off that day she stated "Just friends". After he had asked her out on the date and she accepted, he also worked up the courage to ask her why she had told him that they would only be good friends a year prior. Yumi explained that she didn't want a relationship while the fight against XANA was going on. If something were to happen to her while she was dating Ulrich, she knew that it would destroy him, and the same vice versa. Now that XANA was dead, she really, REALLY wanted to be with Ulrich.

Ulrich had picked Yumi up from her house and the two walked into town to the 48th Street Film Movie Theater. Ulrich couldn't help his wandering eyes. It was a rather warm night and Yumi was wearing a cleavage revealing black tank top due to it. A few times she caught him starting and teased him about it. Once the movie had started the two sat stiffly in their seats before transforming their position into casual hand holding, and by the end of the movie, they were intertwined in a cuddle position.

Ulrich had daringly asked Yumi to go back to Kadic with him, back to his room. He didn't have any sexual intentions in mind incase that is what you were wondering (but he wouldn't have minded if something did happen between the two). Although the two had gone on a date, Ulrich wanted to now officially ask Yumi to be his girlfriend. On a normal night, Yumi would have declined, but her parents were in Japan visiting her grandparents for the month.

"I can't believe Odd recommended that movie!" Yumi laughed as she joked about how horrible the acting was.

"I will never ask him for movie advice ever again." Ulrich smiled replying.

When they reached Kadic they quietly walked through the campus trying not to get caught by Jim. When they entered Ulrich and Odd's room, Odd smiled before closing his laptop and moving Kiwi off of his lap. "Come on Kiwi, time to go for your nightly walk so that the love birds can have some alone time!" Odd giggled while he hooked on Kiwis leash.

Yumi and Ulrich just started at each other with their faces as red as apples. Once Odd had left the room Ulrich broke the silence.

"Listen Yumi, that isn't why I asked you to come back to Kadic with me." He explained as he sat down on his bed. He could tell that she was taking what Odd said seriously.

Yumi sat down next to him as her face was getting hot. It didn't help now that he took her hand in his.

"I want…. I want to make things official between us…. I mean if that is ok with you." Ulrich asked more seriously now looking at the ground afraid to look at Yumi.

"What do you mean, Ulrich?" Yumi asked tilting her head. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

Ulrich sighed as he tried to build up the courage to ask without the riddle covering the question. "Yumi, will you be my girlfriend?" Ulrich asked with his eyes now locked with Yumi's.

Yumi processed what he had said and it took her a bit before she replied. Ulrich began to give up hope just when she leaped at him knocking him backwards on the bed. "YES!" she yelled as she hugged him with all her might.

That hug turned into cuddling, which turned into them starting awkwardly at each other for a few moments before Yumi made the first move and quickly pecked Ulrich on the lips. Ulrich blushed and stared back at his black haired beauty before returning the kiss. The two cuddled up on Ulrich's bed kissing for a few minutes before hands started to explore. Yumi let out a small groan when Ulrich slid his hand up the back of her shirt. The two were proceeding quickly for their first official date, but with the tension between them that lingered for years, they didn't care. Yumi tugged on Ulrich's shirt looking for his permission to remove it. Ulrich got the hint and smiled as he removed his shirt. Yumi stared at his bare chest and began feeling "tingly" about the situation at hand. She had often written about wanting to experience moments like these in her diary, and now that it was happening, she didn't know how to react.

The two began kissing again, but this time it was Ulrich who was moving his hands waiting for Yumi's permission. She didn't object and off came her black tank top. Ulrich just stared at her bra that was acting as a barrier between him and her boobs. He followed his instincts and raised his hand to her left breast and gently began to cup it with his hand and rub. With clothes coming off, this is as far as Ulrich wanted to go for tonight. He wouldn't have minded going further, but he respected Yumi and didn't want to rush her.

Yumi began to moan as pleasure took over her body. She often felt joy when she would pleasure herself sometimes at night, but this was ten times better than anything she had ever felt before. Her moans became louder before breaking out into a scream. Ulrich knew that rubbing her boobs must have felt nice to her, but not on the level of screaming.

"Shh" he replied. "Someone will hear us."

Her screams grew louder and she began to shake. This was when Ulrich noticed something was wrong. He quickly pulled back and noticed she was now crying. "YUMI!" he screamed as he watched her being engulfed in a black mist. He grabbed her and tried all he could, but nothing was helping.

"Ulrich, help me!" Yumi cried out before vanishing in his arms.

Just then Odd walked into the room carrying a sleeping Kiwi in his arms. He noticed Yumi's shirt on the floor and quickly put Kiwi down before covering his eyes.

"I knew you two were crazy about each other, but damn…. on the first date?! You guys must have woken up then entire floor!"

Ulrich said nothing and once Odd uncovered his eyes he saw Ulrich collapsed on his knees hugging himself.

"XANA." Ulrich hollered before taking off down the hallway to Jeremie's room.

Please Read and Review Let me know what you think is going to happen next.

-YumiSplash


	2. A Lover's Nightmare

**What you should know before you read:**_The story takes place in an AU where William was never possessed and knows nothing about Lyoko. Everything up until Season4 has happened and it is assumed the team defeated XANA the same way that happened in the original TV series. The super computer has been shut off and the gang has been XANA free for almost a month now. One more important note: In this AU the Lyoko Warriors are older. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd are 17 while Yumi and William are 18. (Notice how I mentioned William. Although he was never possessed, he is going to have a HUGE role in_the story line). _This story is ratedT because there will be gore, romantic happenings, cursing, and anything else I decide to add. If the story gets out of hand, it might later be changed to M._

**Authors Note**: My writing style is different because I like getting to the point rather than adding fillers and fluff. If you don't like this, then don't read. If you notice grammar, spellings, or any other mistakes, please don't comment just to complain about it. That is rude.

**Outside Note:** This is my first Code Lyoko fan fiction in years. I am now 21 and have decided to begin writing fanfictions again. I hope to rewrite/finish most of my unfinished works from my early teen years as soon as possible.

****If you don't like what is happening with this story, then do not read! Please don't post comments going wtf etc etc.*****

**Chapter 2**

**A Lover's Nightmare**

"Jeremy!" Ulrich hollered as he pounded his fist on his bedroom door. "Open this Fucking door!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Odd then appeared behind Ulrich trying to catch his breath. "What the hell is going on, Ulrich?!" He said panting.

Jeremy opened his bedroom door with Aelita standing behind him. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Aelita demanded as she sat back down on the bed next to her math book and other homework related items.

Ulrich pushed past Jeremy with Odd holding his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. "I thought you said XANA was gone, Jeremy!" Ulrich said angered, waving his arms.

"Did something happen?!" Jeremy said, feeling his face grow hot due to confusion. He turned and looked at Odd and awaited a reply.

"Don't look at me! I heard screams coming from my room, and I assumed it was him and Yumi fooling around, but when I opened the door Ulrich was collapsed on the floor.

Ulrich caught his breath and took a deep breath. "Yumi and I were… well that isn't important. Next thing I know she was screaming and some dark shadow engulfed her, and she vanished…" Ulrich fell silent as look at his friends.

"We destroyed him." Aelita said as she walked over to Jeremy's computer. She typed some commands in and spun the chair around to face the others. "Are you sure this happened, Ulrich? There are no traces of any activated towers…. Because we, ya know, shut down the super computer."

"Are you questioning what I just saw happen?!" Ulrich shouted He didn't mean to get this angry, but he had no patience. "We have to help her." Ulrich protested. "XANA somehow survived, we have to find a way to save her, and fight!"

Jeremy took a deep breath and grabbed his shoes. "I need to go to the factory. I need to run some tests."

"And how long do you think that will take?" Odd questioned

"At this point, I have no idea, Odd." Jeremy replied. "A day, a week, who knows? Think about what is being asked of me, right now. I need to somehow come up with a way to find an enemy that we destroyed. If by, for some chance, this is XANA's doing… I also need to find a new way for us to fight him."

"A week?!" Ulrich shouted at his friend, again. Yumi doesn't have a week. For all we know she could be dead!"

"Is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked from the hallway.

The group looked up suddenly at the black haired rebel who stood in the doorway.

"You forgot to shut the door, and since my room is across the hall, all I can hear is Ulrich screaming and shouting." William added.

Ulrich balled his fist and began to march over to William, but was stopped when Odd held him back.

"Just…. Parent trouble with Ulrich and his father." Aelita lied. "Come on, Jeremy, let's go…. Try to find your wallet…. Perhaps you dropped it by the benches outside earlier today?" Aelita said as she grabbed Jeremy's hand and lead the blonde haired boy out of the room.

"Look, William." Odd chirped in once his two friends left. "It's nothing, really."

* * *

The two boys went back to their room once William finally left. Ulrich lay on his bed staring at the ceiling while Odd sat on the floor, petting Kiwi.

"I couldn't protect her." Ulrich mumbled to himself as he sat up punching his pillow.

"It isn't your fault." Odd said, trying to calm Ulrich down.

"But why her!?" Ulrich replied, raising his voice. "Why not me or you? If anyone, you think he would target Aelita?"

"I don't know." Odd answered "But for now, all we can do is wait until Aelita and Jeremy figure out what is going on."

Ulrich sighed and kicked off his shoes and pulled a blanket over him. He felt tears forming in his eyes, and he did not want Odd to see him cry. About an hour went by, and Ulrich dozed off to sleep due to being mentally exhausted by the day's events. Ulrich began to dream, and it was not pleasant.

* * *

"_Let me go!" Yumi cried as she laid naked on a dark sphere. Her arms and legs were chained down, she was helpless. She had wires hooked up to various parts of her body and a blindfold covering her eyes._

"_Shut up!" a voice replied from the shadows. "You may not know it, but that telekinetic power of yours isn't just an ability available to you on Lyoko."_

"_What do you mean?" Yumi demanded, choking back tears._

"_When you were young, before your brother was born, your parents had you committed to a clinic because you were special. You were a very special child growing up, too bad nothing ever came of it. You had special counseling which erased your mind of those memories….you could have been something wonderful"_

"_Liar!" Yumi screamed._

_Just then a loud buzzing sound could be heard and Yumi began screaming. Electricity buzzed through the wires, zapping Yumi. A dark shadow walked over to her once the buzzing stopped and took her blindfold off along with the wires attached to her body._

"_Your name is Yumi. You now serve XANA." Said the shadowed man._

* * *

Ulrich shot straight up covered in a cold sweat. "YUMI!" he screamed.

**Please leave a review **


	3. Patient 617

Odd awoke hearing his friend panicking. He shot out of bed and ran over to where Ulrich sat in his bed, drenched in sweat. "What happened?" Odd asked, concerned for his friend.

"That bastard, he has her!" Ulrich shuttered between gasps of breath. He then turned and punched the wall, soon regretting it as pain filled his fist. "That fucker! He has her! He, he changed her Odd! I had a dream, not a dream, but more of a window into where Yumi was! She was changed!"

"Calm down, buddy!" Odd said placing his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich only swatted it away before continuing his rant. "How can I calm down? That is all you have been telling me since Yumi vanished! Odd, I saw what happened to Yumi! She is in serious danger; it might be too late already!"

Odd's eyes turned cold, opposite from the jolly and warmth that they normally held. He picked up his cellphone and called Aelita and Jeremy. Although it was late, it was an emergency, and they were most likely still at the factory looking for answers.

* * *

Everyone had met in Ulrich's dorm within the half hour. Ulrich had explained in detail about what he had seen while he slept. Aelita sat on the floor with her pink laptop clicking away, while Jeremy did the same.

"I think Yumi has a secret that she hasn't told us." Aelita said as she began scrolling down a website with her mouse. The scroll wheel of the mouse could be heard clicking throughout the room.

"That's ridiculous!" Ulrich protested. "We fought a digital evil for how many years? She wouldn't keep a secret like that from us after all we have been through."

"Interesting." Aelita mumbled as she clicked on a webpage link. "Shit." She then exclaimed and handed her laptop to Jeremy. "I think I found something, but it is password protected. I am so tired right now, I can't think straight."

Jeremy understood and took the laptop from Aelita and began typing away on the keyboard, determined to break the code.

"What did you find?" Odd asked as he threw a squeaky dog toy for Kiwi to chase.

"I searched the name Yumi Ishyiama's with a mass scanner throughout the internet that Jeremy and I made a while back when we were doing research on my father. All search results came up normal, a student at Kadic, Japanese orientation, volunteered a summer at the library, etc. etc., but, one source came up simply reading "black listed".

"Black listed?!" Ulrich exclaimed. "What do you mean black listed?"

"Typically something the government is trying to hide from the rest of the world." Jeremy answered without breaking his concentration with breaking the code.

"Do you mean Yumi is an Alien?" Odd giggled, only to receive an angry look from Ulrich.

"More like someone born with special abilities…" Jeremy repied, finally looking away from the screen. "I cracked the code, it wasn't quite hard at all. The government tends to use the same patterns that involve the square root of…."

"Jeremy!" Aelita barked, taking her laptop back. "This is no time for explanations on how easy the government is to hack into! Aelita began reading the information that was located in the top secret government file out loud.

"_Yumi Ishyiama, born with unusual power, category telekinetic, patient 617. _

_Patient 617 was committed at the age of 4 to the Tokyo Clinic for the Gifted and received treatment over the timespan of six months. Patient 617 was discharged to her parents after having all memory of the ability erased. After discharge, the family was forced to leave Japan since the environment might trigger 617's memory to return. _

_No incidents since… "_

Aelita sighed. "Of course she didn't tell us, if her memory was tempered with, she probably doesn't remember any of this, and I doubt her parents told her!" Aelita said angrily. The thought of having one's memory erased annoyed her, since she at one time was also lacking memory of her own.

Ulrich took a deep breath and analyzed what Aelita had read once again in his mind. "That is probably why she had telekinetic powers while on Lyoko. Did XANA find this out? Was this is backup plan is everything went wrong? How did he find this out? I mean we didn't even know?"

"XANA used to live on the web, I wouldn't doubt he did background checks on us all, Ulrich." Aelita replied. "We need to figure out where she is, but to do that, we need to answer some questions. Why exactly did her parents seek special treatment for her? I mean, was she that much of a threat to society? Also, I am interested in what this so called Tokyo Clinic for whatever is all about. I have a feeling we can find more answers if we start there. First thing tomorrow morning I will work on unlocking more secrets from Yumi's past while Jeremy works more on trying to figure out what XANA is up to."

"Why tomorrow and not now?!" Ulrich shouted.

"Listen, Ulrich!" Aelita spatted back at him. She moved her laptop onto the bed and stood up. Aelita then proceeded to put her laptop in her backpack, and as she slung the bag over her shoulder, she sighed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Ulrich, it is the middle of the night. Jeremy and I have been up all night already working on this. We want to help Yumi just as much as you do, but we need to get rest, or else we will be not at our top ability."

"I'm sorry." Ulrich replied as he fell backwards on his bed. "Just stressful, ya know? The person you love, suddenly taken away from you without any idea where she is." Ulrich then blushed to himself. None of his friends were aware of his and Yumi's foreplay that took place earlier on that day. Not like that mattered in what he said, it was just embarrassing that he finally admitted out loud that he loved Yumi.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I apologize for the time delay! I got so caught up with college and work, but I plan to write a lot more now because I am on Spring break.


End file.
